Sword of Zeus (LOT) (Tales of nephilim)
Summary Weapon created by Lekmos. Before gigants attacked Olympus Zeus created with help of his son Hephaestus sword to aid him for battle against gigants, whose where created by Gaia to avenge fall of titans. Hephaestus forged with fire of death mountain and Zeus impued his own tunderbolt essence and also part of his own godly power to sword. Sword is silver colour with sky blue aura around the blade section when used. Blade section is also hollow in middle, but there is Zeus`s trunderbolt`s essence which can seen when sword is used. Also it blade section is like ligthting because tunderbolt essence. With this new sword Zeus ended the war against gigants by giving it to his demigod son Hercules who used sword to slay gigants leader and most of gigants. Rest where banish to underworld prison where rebel titans where hold. Another importand turn point was figth againts Typhon, which Zeus almost lost battle. He survived with help of Hermes, Athena and Hercules which distracted Typhon, while Zeus hitted latter vital spot and lastly hit sword to ground trough Typhon tentacles to prevent him escape. Then Zeus lifted whole death mountain and throwed it top of Typhon to prison him under the mountain. Zeus later cutted tentacle, which turned stone because not connected to main body. They say you can find tentacle reamains from somewhere lost woods and you can hear Typhon cry from death mountain. Sword was held in temple hidden in lost woods, until Zeus decided give it Endymion, but not before he tested him. Powers and Stats Tier: High 6-A Name: 'Sword of Zeus '''Origin: 'Tales of nephilim 'Age: '''Thousand year old by Terra timeline '''Classification: '''Sword '''Wielders: 'Zeus, Hercules (few times), Endymion Aheri, Athena (few times), Ares (Temporally) 'Powers and abilities: 'Divine Energy Manipulation (Zeus impued his own powers to sword), Electricity Manipulation (Sword is impued with Zeus trunderbolt`s essence), BFR (With sword user can banish enemy everywhere in Terra), Sealing (If banished to Underworld, they are held there), Durability Negation (can by pass every durability, which is lower than sword energy capasity), Regeneration Negation (sword can negate target regeneration by 2 hours after hit), Sword Beam Emission (with divine energy) '''Attack Potency: Multi-Continenet level, '(With this sword Zeus has created eartquakes continents wide and Hercules hurted gigants, whose where been thousands of kilometers away with energy attacks.) 'Speed: Depends the how fast user is. Durability: Multi-Continent level, '(Easily delfected attacks from gigants, whose where as powerfull as normal gods, but against Typhon attacks sword did had difficulties.) 'Range: Thousands of Kilometers, '(With Sword user can easily shatter continent) '''Material: '(Death mountains heat and minerals, Zeus`s own and trunderbolts essence.) Needed Prerequisite for Use: * Zeus can determine who can use the sword, but he don`t know who use the sword at the time. * Zeus and Hephaestus made sword weigth over 100 tons, that normal mortal would not use the sword. * To use banish techique, user must know exactly where he/she gonna banish target. 'Weaknesses: ' * If overused, sword is needed to let recharge about one day. '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: * 'Divine beam/slash: '''User can use divine power what Zeus impued to sword to make slashs of energy to cut enemies. Howewer sword can do only 100 slash per day, before it needed to charge about one day, but is only those who are not gods. Limitation apply demigods also like Endymion can only use 100 per day, but full gods like Zeus can make beams/slashes al day if wanted to. * '''Shocking impale: '''User can when impaling enemy, use sword electricity to shock enemy to cause more pain/damage. * '''Banish/Seal: '''With sword user can banish others around the globe or to Underworld. When banished to Underworld victim stays there and cannot escape without outside help from beings like Hades or Gaia. Howewer this technique requires voice command like: ''I banish you to Underworld. * 'By name of Zeus: '''Attack activates when user lift sword to sky and and shout ``by name of Zeus``, it causes lighting strike to sword and powering it up. With this user can do slashes which can be thousands of kilometers range. Or strike it to ground to do continents wide earthquake. '''Note: ' Trivia Category:Weapons Category:Swords Category:Lekmos`s pages Category:Legend of Terra Category:Tier 6 Category:Sealing Users Category:BFR Users Category:Energy Users Category:Electricity Users